


Let's Reflect

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith came home after missing for three days, something was a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Reflect

Lance didn’t want to be worried about it, but he was slowly becoming concerned now that Keith hasn’t been in the room for three days. They weren’t exactly friends, but Lance kind of grew fond of how Keith would cook both of them midnight eggs and how he always knew where to find the weird foreign horror film from the 1970s with accurate subtitles. Lance wouldn’t say they’re friends but he would be lying if he’s concerned like he would be for a friend.

 

It was the night of day three and Lance was desperately trying to focus on his math homework when the door of dorm room creaked open. Lance whipped his head to the noise to confirm his suspicions.

 

“Keith, where have you—oh my God, are you alright?” Lance asked. As soon as he saw the missing roommate, he stood up to get a better look.

 

Keith was looking like death warmed over to put it politely. His face was pale and eyes were sunken in. His clothes were dirty as well.

 

“I feel like shit,” Keith rasped out.

 

“You look like shit,” Lance shot back, grinning.

 

Keith walked towards their small excuse of a kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

 

“Go take a shower and a nap dude, you can tell me about it tomorrow,” Lance called out to his roommate as he sat down back at his desk.

 

Lance didn’t want to admit it but he was incredibly relieved that Keith was finally home, even if he did look a little shaken up. 

 

_ I wonder what happened. I just can’t ask him though, we’re not really what would you call friends. We’re civil at best.  _ Lance thought to himself while staring at his math homework. 

 

Just as Lance finished up his last question, Keith came out of the bathroom, less dirty, but still exhausted looking. Lance also noticed a few healing bite marks on Keith’s skin. It took him everything not to make a sexual comment.

 

Before crawling into his bed, Keith downed another glass of water.

 

“Thirsty much, Keith?” Lance asked as he put his homework in his backpack.

 

“Let me live, my throat is dry” Keith replied, setting the glass in the sink.

 

———

 

Keith, on some days, looked better. Other days, he looked even more tired than normal. In general, he started acting bizarre too.

 

“Keith, it’s going to be like seventy degrees today, you don’t need to wear a hoodie and hat, you’re gonna be fine.”

 

“You, uh, you know those computer classrooms, they’re always so cold. Better safe than sorry,” Keith said, sheepishly.

 

“Yea, but every class you have isn’t a computer lab!” Lance shouted as the door clicked close.

 

If Lance thought about it, Keith was doing weird things like staying up way later than Lance and eating lightly. When Keith made Lance eggs, there was only one plate on the table. Keith only drank a glass of water.

 

Come to think of it, Lance hasn’t seen Keith eat a full meal since he came back from when was missing for those three days.

 

_ Not eating, staying up all night, clothes to avoid the sun. Holy shit. Is Keith a vampire?  _ Lance thought to himself half joking, half in fear.

 

It made sense. It would also make sense why Keith looked terrible when he came home that night as well. Don’t vampires have a thing where they need to be buried or whatever? Or they need to go through a vampire chrysalis or something? Whatever it was, it was starting to add up and Lance needed to do some tests.

 

———

 

“Hey Keith, you want some pasta. I put some garlic, butter, and cheese in it just like you like it,” Lance casually asked from the kitchen, standing over the pot sitting next to the hot plate. 

 

“Sorry, Lance, I’m allergic…to garlic,” Keith weakly said, avoiding eye contact.

 

_ Strike one _ , Lance thought to himself.

 

“Oh, is that a recent thing?” Lance asked, sticking his head into their shared bedroom. 

 

Keith was sitting at his desk. He looked a little better today, but not absolutely amazing. Maybe Lance was just imagining it all.

 

“Yea, I tried to eat that really good garlic bread in the dining hall two weeks ago and it made my throat itch. It could be a one time thing but I think I’m going to avoid garlic for a little bit until I can get it checked out at home,” he explained.

 

How appropriate it all was that The Incident happened two weeks ago.

 

“Well, that sucks” Lance said with a frown. He looked down at the pasta in the bowl. “I just have butter and cheese in mine, do you want that?” He asked, trying to cover up any bad taste left in Keith’s mouth.

 

“Thanks for thinking of me, but I’m not hungry.”

 

_ Strike two. _

 

_ ——— _

 

“Keith! Keith! Can you help me twist the post of my piercing. I can’t screw it in,” Lance called to his roommate from the bathroom. 

 

Lance really wasn’t having trouble screwing in the ball of his industrial piercing but he wanted to know if Keith would avoid touching the silver piece of jewelry.

 

“Oh yea sure,” Lance heard Keith answer as he slid off his bed and walked into their shared bathroom.

 

As soon as Keith stood in the doorway of the bathroom, Keith stopped short. Lance couldn’t help but notice. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance innocently asked, clearly knowing what was wrong.

 

“It’s-it’s on your ear?” Keith questioned, stating the obvious.

 

“Yea…Is that not ok?” Lance asked, playing up the situation.

 

“I have a weird thing with ears?” Keith answered, voice picking up an octave at the end of his sentence.

 

_ Strike three, Dracula. _

 

“Ug, it’s fine. I’ll get it eventually,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sorry Lance,” Keith said as he shuffled back to his bed.

 

It took Lance all of five seconds to screw the ball into place but he stood in the bathroom for a few extra seconds to make the lie convincing.

 

_ He has to be a vampire, he’s been dodging everything. Shit! I should have seen if I could see him in the mirror. _

 

With a sigh, Lance walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen grabbing a snack to eat. After staring at the fridge for a moment, he decided on the canned sliced peaches that were in front of his nose.

 

Slowly lifting the metal top of the can off, the lid of the can slipped and knicked his hand.

 

“Oh damnit,” Lance hissed as blood began to bubble up on his skin. Instantly, Keith was in the kitchen. 

 

“Is that blood?” he asked, cautiously.

 

Lance looked down at his hand. “Yea, yea it is.”

 

_ Oh boy, this is not how I wanted to confirm my suspicions. _

 

“Let me look at it,” Keith demanded, making eye contact with Lance.

 

“I know what you are,” Lance said as he slowly moved his hand towards Keith.

 

“Please, don’t quote  _ Twilight _ at me. Did you do this on purpose?” 

 

“No, no. Honestly, I was just going to pretend like I didn’t know that my roommate was a vampire until my suspicions were confirmed.”

 

“So you won’t mind if I do this?”

 

Slowly, Keith lifted Lance’s hand towards his mouth. He licked at the wound, clearing the blood away from the small cut.

 

Lance felt a shiver down his spine.

 

“No, not at all.” 

 

“Good, because you smell really—“ 

 

“Don’t make it weird.” Lance said, interrupting his roommate. “How about we kiss or some shit and then if you’re lucky, I’ll let you bite my neck or some shit.”

 

“Or some shit,” Keith mocks. With a predatory smile, Keith moved in to kiss Lance.

 

The words “shut up” were lost into the kiss. There was a little bit of a metallic taste in Keith’s mouth.

 

_ Makes sense since my blood was jus—Oh God, I’m tasting my own blood with my tongue. This is kinda gross? Hot? I don’t know? _

 

Keith leaned away from Lance for a second. “Stop thinking so much,” he reprimanded. Before Lance could say anything, Keith went back into the kiss.

 

Keith slowly kissed from Lance’s lips, to his jaw, down to the crook of his neck. One a final kiss to the neck and Keith licked the crook.

 

“Are you gonna suck my blood?” Lance asked, nervously.

 

“Only if you want me too.”

 

Lance’s whole face turned red. He hated how easily affected he suddenly was by his roommate.

 

Keith began to suck at Lance’s neck, and Lance would be lying if he claimed it didn’t feel great.

 

“Watch the teeth,” Lance huffed out as an afterthought. 

 

“No,” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, pulling on his earlobe with his sharp teeth.

 

Keith nipped from the earlobe, back to the crook of Lance’s neck again, sucking and biting the soft skin he was licking earlier. Lance loved the attention, but at the same time, it was a little overwhelming to have your vampire roommate touch you that way.

 

“Keith,” Lance whispered, voice betraying him. He was trying to be stern and warning but in reality, he just sounded needy. 

 

As Keith heard his name on Lance’s lips, he bit into Lance’s neck and began to drink.

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Lance shouted. Lance quickly pushed Keith away from his neck. That woke him up quickly.

 

Keith looked shocked and upset but he was clearly surprised with himself too. On his lips was a little bit of Lance’s blood.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Keith now almost looked younger and less tired.

 

“It’s, it’s ok. You just took me off guard,” Lance admitted as he placed his hand over the bite.

 

“I didn’t realize what I was doing, I haven’t really done to somebody I know,” Keith admitted, refusing to make eye contact with Lance.

 

“Maybe a warning next time?” Lance reassured with a smile.

 

“Next time?” Keith responded, looking surprised that Lance would be willing to do this again.

 

“Only on one condition.”

 

“What? Tell me.”

 

“Answer this question: Can you see yourself in a mirror?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> past ao3 user shaqfu voice: I'm probably not gonna write klance again anytime soon  
> current ao3 user shaqfu voice: well, I got news for you.
> 
> finally, I wrote my gay ass vampire fic. frembly remembly that I am taking commissions and I'd love to write the fic of your dreams. shoot, I'll even write a another chapter of one of my one shots for you if that's what you want! I'd really appreciate it if you reblogged or retweeted!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
